The Arrancar King
by Namikaze Minato
Summary: When Naruto dies after the battle at the Valley of End and hears Sakura slander him, he turns into a cold-hearted, malevolent being. Find out what happens with him through his after-life, which is better than his life. Naruto Bleach x-over
1. Prologue

**The Arrancan King**

_A Naruto-BLEACH crossover fix by Minato Namikaze_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Naruto is created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto, whilst Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo. Honestly, lawyers, If I owned either of these great manga, why the hell would I be writing fanficitons? That being said, If I see any lawyers knocking at my door, I'm going to tell you that you have 10 seconds to get off my property before I shoot you (I live in Texas so, I can do that, so suck it!)**_

"Naruto is really short!" - This is normal speech.

"_Did that bastard just call me short?" _- Italicized text is thoughts.

"**Bakudō 1 – Sai!" **- Bold text is Kidō/Jutsu.

* * *

Alright, here we go! This is yet another fanfiction of mine. This will be a Naruto/Bleach crossover. Naruto's gonna be a heartless bastard in this one, no pairings or shit, just a lot of violence. And swearing. Love the swearing. Good luck reading it.

* * *

Preface

"Sasuke-teme, you better stay alive! I just risked my ass to bring you back, and if you die, I'm gonna be pissed!" A bloody, battered boy dressed in an orange jumpsuit said to the boy he was carrying on his back. Sasuke had just tried to defect to the Snake-teme, Orochimaru. Of course, the council being idiots, sent a team of Genin on a recovery mission against several Jounin level ninja. Once Naruto fought one of said ninja until his fellow Leaf Ninja, Rock Lee, came along to let Naruto run ahead. Finally, Naruto caught Sasuke at the Valley of End. They fought a serious battle, releasing more chakra between the two of them than had been used in one battle of any of the Great Ninja Wars.

In the end, Naruto won. It wasn't without it's price, though. Naruto had a hole blasted through his chest by his best friend, whom he was now carrying on his back. That brings us back to where we were.

"Better yet, if you die, Sakura-chan is gonna be pissed at both of us!" Naruto tried to keep Sasuke from dying with humor. Turns out that Kami decided to fuck with him today. As Naruto walked through the gates of Konoha, he fell down from blood loss. Funny, he never had a problem with regenerating his blood before. Then he noticed something even odder. He wasn't in his body anymore, and there was a chain connecting him to his body.

"Well, shit! I'm dead aren't I?! Damnit!" Naruto's dead soul yelled. Then, he watched Sakura, who was waiting at the gate for him to return. _"More like for _Sasuke-kun _to return." _Naruto's subconscious sneered. Naruto quickly subdued that thought.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried, seeing Sasuke fall off of Naruto's dead body. She rushed over to him, completely ignoring Naruto.

"Eh, I can handle that, she always thinks of the teme first. Nothing new..." Naruto whispered, unknowingly shaking.

"Haha, bitch! I'm finally getting away from you. Just for the record, Sakura, I always hated you..." Sasuke gasped out before dying also.

Sakura was speechless for a moment, while Naruto was enraged. He walked over to Sasuke's soul and backhanded him as hard as he could.

"Never talk to Sakura-chan like that again!" Naruto yelled.

"Tch. Loser, not like you could do anything about it." Sasuke said, before walking off to do what he did best. Brood.

Meanwhile, Naruto turned his attentions back to Sakura, possible the worst move he made in his entire life.

"Naruto-baka! This is all your fault! Sasuke hates me because of my, you fuck! I hate YOU!" Sakura yelled before kicking Naruto's body and spitting on him.

That was the last thing Naruto ever saw as a Plus. Instantly, his body burst into pixel-like particles, before reforming with a hole in his chest, which ironically, he already had one, and then a white substance covered his face, forming a mask.

Naruto roared, and Sakura was his first victim. After Naruto consumed Sakura's soul, which was pitifully simple and tasted like shit, a Garganta opened up from his sheer amount of Reiatsu, and it was paved like gold to Hueco Mundo, the Hollow World. Naruto stepped into it, and that was the last that the Human World heard of him for many years.

* * *

Well, I think I got off to a good start for my first NaruxBleach x-over. Please R&R and REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS THE PREFACE!!! It wasn't meant to be extremely long!


	2. Chapter 1

**The Arrancan King**

_A Naruto-BLEACH crossover fix by Minato Namikaze_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Naruto is created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto, whilst Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo. Honestly, lawyers, If I owned either of these great manga, why the hell would I be writing fanficitons? That being said, If I see any lawyers knocking at my door, I'm going to tell you that you have 10 seconds to get off my property before I shoot you (I live in Texas so, I can do that, so suck it!)**_

"Naruto is really short!" - This is normal speech.

"_Did that bastard just call me short?" _- Italicized text is thoughts.

"**Bakudō 1 – Sai!" **- Bold text is Kidō/Jutsu.

(Text inside of parenthesis are stray thoughts or a translation; you will be able to tell.)

* * *

I thank all of you whom decided to review my story and didn't just turn your back on it thinking, "Oh, it's another NarutoxBLEACH crossover. It's gonna suck!" Also, not being picky or anything, but if you are going to review, can you login, so I don't have to respond to your reviews here. I prefer to respond in the privacy of PMs now.

* * *

_"I pushed him off because jumpers like Chen are very selfish.  
Their actions violate a lot of public interests.  
They do not really dare kill themselves."_  
-- **Lai Jiansheng**

_"Come you masters of war  
You that build all the guns  
You that build the death planes  
You that build the big bombs  
You that hide behind walls  
You that hide behind desks  
I just want you to know I can see through your masks."_  
**-- Bob Dylan

* * *

**

Alright, Naruto had to admit; although Sakura's soul tasted like shit, killing her was mildly satisfying. He never actually liked the bitch, it was just part of his facade as the idiot. It definitely helped; go after the bitch that obviously has no feelings for you and everyone is going to see you as a moron, especially if you keep it up for several years. He even kept this charade up until momentarily after his death, bitch slapping Sasuke for bad-talking Sakura. These were just stray thoughts that crossed Naruto's mind as he lazed around in Hueco Mundo.

So, this endless span of silvery sand with a very few and far in between rock or tree (which was also rock) or even a lizard was his new home. At one point in time, he even flipped one of the lizards into his mouth and gave it a few crunches. It was more satisfying than eating Sakura, but he knew he wouldn't be able to live off of these animals.

So, regretfully, Naruto stood up. He walked over to a small pond, taking in his appearance in the reflection. It turns out that because of Kyuubi's minuscule influence on Naruto's soul, he turned out to look somewhat like the demon fox as a Hollow. He was 13 feet long, not including the length of his tails, stood at a good nine and a half feet tall, from the soles of his paws to the tops of his shoulders and had nine tails. His mask was, you guessed it, in the shape of a fox's skull. It was bone white and had three blood red whiskers on each side of the snout. The top canine teeth poked down several centimeters past the bottoms of his lower teeth, giving him a feral look. His eyes glowed black, that's right, _glowed black_ through the eye holes in the mask. The rest of his body was covered in a dark crimson fur that didn't have any order to it; it was unruly, spiking out in whatever direction it could. All in all, it gave him a very demonic appearance, just the kind of thing he wanted now. The villagers in Konoha always called him a Demon, so now he was one. It's funny; Naruto once read in some book called "The Holy Bible" that you can speak things into existence. Turns out that that proverb is the truth.

Casting these thoughts from his mind, Naruto brought his attention back to the matters at hand; he was hungry and he was gonna get food, or else! He resolved himself to eat the next creature he crossed paths with.

As Naruto moved across the silent sands of Hueco Mundo, he finally found another creature like him.

"_Food? It's another creature like me, but should I resort to cannibalism?" _Naruto had thoughts conflicting within himself. Apparently, he still had morals though he no longer had a heart. Then, his stomach growled, and suddenly, that Hollow looked a lot more tasty.

Naruto crouched behind a sand dune, seeing as how the other Hollow hadn't yet noticed him. He waited patiently until the other Hollow was at the peak of the dune he concealed himself behind and then pounced. This other Hollow was in the likeness of a Dragonfly, but like Naruto, many times larger than the animal of the Human worlds. As Naruto and the other Hollow descended, Naruto ripped the creature's wings off, rendering it unable to fly. The Dragonfly Hollow shrieked in pain before turning on Naruto. It stumbled a little at it's loss of the ability to fly before charging at Naruto.

"_Baka. You never charge your enemy head on, even if you are sure you would win the battle." _Naruto shook his head. Right before the Hollow reached him, he jumped, landing on the ugly creature's back, slicing it open with his wicked claws. Again, the Hollow cried out in pain, like nails to a blackboard for Naruto's enhanced sense of hearing. Naruto toyed with the weak soul for a few more minutes before growing bored of that and devouring the creature's head in one bite. After he ate the remains of that pitifully weak Hollow, he felt a boost in strength, not one of epic proportions, but enough to make him feel "full."

"_Hmm. It seems that eating other creatures like me causes my 'hunger' to be satiated. It must be like refilling this energy that I feel which I assume to be the equivalent of chakra." _Naruto mused. _"Besides, that son-of-a-bitch didn't taste nearly as bad as Sakura-teme's soul. I could get used to this."_

Naruto then steeled his resolve to live, er stay dead? Well, anyway, he promised himself that he would continue to get stronger so that eventually he wouldn't need to take on such weak enemies. He wanted strong enemies to flock to him so that he would never bore. What he didn't expect was that once that happened that he would yearn for stronger enemies, and eventually there would be no one to satisfy that yearning. That, of course, wouldn't be for a very long time, but eventually that time would come.

Naruto crouched his legs to act like springs, and then launched himself away from the carnage that was once a Hollow, in search of another Hollow.

"_Hn. It seems I never learned the name of that Hollow. No big deal, not like he mattered." _Naruto chuckled.

Naruto stumbled across one of his next meals, er, enemies completely on accident. As he was walking across the desert, having beaten and eaten about 20 Hollows, exponentially adding to his strength, making him grow, he heard a crunch from under his foot.

"Bastard! Watch where you're walking!" Came a gruff voice from under his paw.

"Eh? Did I step on you? Aww, I'm sorry... NOT!" Naruto teased before hopping back a foot or two.

The other Hollow didn't even verbally respond, choosing rather to swipe at Naruto's face. Naruto ducked his head, causing the attack to completely miss, leaving the Hollow off balance. Turns out this Hollow is shaped like a combination of a lion, a puma, and a tiger. Or, in other words, a ligema. Naruto cocked his head at the strange creature before him.

"You, what's your name?" Naruto questioned the creature.

"It is courtesy to give your name before asking for someone else's." The creature fired back.

"Of course. My name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto lowered his head, keeping his eyes on the enemy.

"Hmm. Pleased to meet you Uzumaki-san, but I'm afraid I will have to refrain from giving you my name unless you are about to kill me." The ligema smirked.

Naruto just shook his head and spat to the side before acting like an announcer and a contestant, "Well, guess who's name I'm going to know before today's over. Anyone have any ideas? Oh, you, with the black mask. 'Of course, Ugly-san over there's name!' Well, of course, you are correct!" Naruto smirked, knowing that that had irked the other Hollow.

Said other Hollow growled, before launching himself at Naruto. Naruto found that the way to beat any enemy is to piss them off before the battle even starts, so they do reckless things, such as charging the enemy.

As his enemy approached, Naruto readied himself, holding his ground. He dug his rear paws into the sand, lowering his entire body, bracing himself for a coming impact. When the Hollow collided with him, he lifted it onto his back, thrusting off with his front feet and twisting his body to the side. Doing so flipped the other Hollow onto it's back, which Naruto quickly took advantage of before the Hollow could right himself. He slammed his paws down on the other Hollow's shoulders, breaking them, and used them to keep the ugly mother fucker down. Naruto sank his teeth into the crook of the Hollow's neck, causing blood to spurt across both of their masks.

"We both know that I can kill you at any time here, so just tell me your name." Naruto said, placing his paw on the Hollow's forehead, ready to slash the bastard's head open as soon as he told him his name.

"My name is...Bakuhatsu(1)." The creature smirked as it said it's name.

Naruto's face just went blank for a second before, "Shit..." The Hollow under Naruto started rapidly expanding, absorbing surrounding Reiatsu, building up for a last ditch effort move. Naruto slashed the mask of the Hollow, but that didn't stop the rapid growth of it.

"Double shit!" Naruto swore before launching himself away from the creature. He didn't get very far away before it exploded, sending Naruto flying further than he planned, straight into one of those stone trees. He hit it head first, knocking him out for several hours.

As Naruto came to, he was groggy, but still managed to walk over to the remains of Bakuhatsu, cursing the bastard the entire way.

"Sayonara, Bakuhatsu-teme!" Naruto yelled before thrusting his face into the still smoking remains of the Hollow, eating it to gain it's strength.

What Naruto didn't notice was that with each Hollow he consumed, he gained another mind that he would later have to overcome to regain control of his body. It didn't matter at the time, all that mattered was fulfilling his blood lust and hunger.

* * *

I felt that was a good place to cut this chapter off at. I hope you enjoyed it, and I expect you to notify me of any screw-ups I had in this chapter. Also, for the translations:

Bakuhatsu(1) – Explosion. His name was given with due reason, as you found out.

1570 Words of actual chapter content.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Arrancan King**

_A Naruto-BLEACH crossover fix by Minato Namikaze_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Naruto is created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto, whilst Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo. Honestly, lawyers, If I owned either of these great manga, why the hell would I be writing fanficitons? That being said, If I see any lawyers knocking at my door, I'm going to tell you that you have 10 seconds to get off my property before I shoot you (I live in Texas so, I can do that, so suck it!)**_

"Naruto is really short!" - This is normal speech.

"_Did that bastard just call me short?" _- Italicized text is thoughts.

"**Bakudō 1 – Sai!" **- Bold text is Kidō/Jutsu.

I would like to thank everyone who has commented on this story, and it is likely that I have replied in a PM. If I didn't reply to your review, it was simply because you were only saying "Good chapter," or other things like it, and not giving me any material to reply to.

* * *

"Hmm. So that's a Menos Grande. He doesn't look very strong. In fact, some of the Genin back when I was alive looked more powerful than this being. Tsk, and I heard that the Menos were the strongest of us Hollows. Of course, this is just a measly Gillian class Hollow, not nearly as strong as an Adjuchas or a Vasto Lorde. Let's see how I fare against a Gillian class Menos." Naruto ranted to himself as he eyed a massive Hollow, easily as tall as some of the skyscrapers he had seen on his visits to the world of the living.

"Hey! Ugly! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Naruto yelled at the enormous creature.

The Menos simply looked down at him and continued on it's way, not to be bothered with a Hollow that wasn't as strong as it.

"_Did that son-of-a-bitch just ignore me? Okay, that's if mother fucker! Now your fucking dead!" _Naruto thought, pissed. He took stride towards the Menos, increasing his pace until he reached the Hollow, when he jumped onto it's leg and used his claws to scale the beast. Once he reached the Hollow's neck spikes, he realized just how small he really was compared to the Menos.

"Oh fuck me..." Naruto complained as the Menos flicked him off of one of the spikes coming from it's neck, "Why do I have a feeling this is gonna hurt like hell?"

Naruto slammed into the ground, causing a crater 50 feet in diameter to form because of the Reiatsu he used to cushion the fall.

When the dust cleared from the impact, the Menos actually looked down at Naruto, giving him a second glance. Naruto's Reiatsu flared a good 30 meters in every direction, drawing the attention of some nearby Hollows who happened to stumble upon the scene.

"Haha! Do you see that new kid?! Is he really stupid enough to go challenging a Menos? Does he have a death wish?" One of the Hollows yelled out, pointing at Naruto.

Directly after he finished speaking, a spike of Naruto's Reiatsu reached out in the shape of one of the "Kyuubi Chakra Arms" from the living portion of his existence and gripped that Hollow's head. Soon after, that Hollow was dead and swallowed whole by Naruto, adding it's minuscule strength to Naruto's already massive stores of spiritual energy.

Several of the other Hollows backed away slightly, not wanting to incur the wrath of the fox-shaped Hollow. They watched him kill another medium-high level Hollow easily, even if said Hollow was caught off guard, and were sure he could repeat the process on them.

Naruto hadn't even turned around for the whole exchange, instead keeping his focus on the Menos, giving even more testament to his strength; he didn't even pay attention to that Hollow, yet he still killed him like it was no big deal.

Naruto repeated his charge, altering it once he reached the Menos' neck. Instead of staying on one of the spikes protruding from the neck of the over sized creature, he kept ascending. Once he was situated on the nose of the Menos, he smirked.

"I sense not one, but many inside of you. Is this what is to become of me if I keep up with my tradition of eating my fallen enemies? Pitiful. There isn't a single mind in control, but hundreds in sync, with one of them trying to gain dominance over the others. Like many in the past, he will fail, but eventually, should I let you live, one will succeed the others. I feel like not letting that happen; I don't want any unnecessarily strong enemies in my future, whenever that may be." Naruto said to the Menos, "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to kill you."

Naruto gathered an insane amount of Reiatsu to the soles of his feet, jumped, and landed back on the Menos' nose, stomping with all four of his feet. The giant Hollow's nose broke completely off, which was Naruto's intended result, but what he didn't calculate into his plan was where he was going to land.

"Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me..." Naruto complained, while a sweatdrop formed on the heads of ALL of the other Hollows watching the exchange. Then Naruto fell, again. Same result, he created a 50 foot wide crater, only this time without some Hollow insulting him. One of his Kyuubi Arms still reached out and grabbed a Hollow, who was completely unprepared, and killed it, feeding it to Naruto.

Naruto, who was starting to stand up, looked up and saw the sole of the Menos' foot. "Today just isn't my lucky day, is it?" Naruto sighed, before getting stomped on. The Menos twisted it's foot a few times like a human squashing a bug or a spider, which Naruto felt. A lot. First off, being trapped under a skyscraper-sized Hollow was NOT comfortable. Secondly, when said Hollow starts grinding you into the sand that you are laying on, it's like being between a rock and a hard spot. Except in this case, it was a few hundred thousand rocks and a hard spot.

When the Menos finally let up, thinking it had killed Naruto, it started walking away, intending to get back on the path it was on. Then, when it heard that annoying, tiny Hollow's voice again, it stopped.

"Hey you fucker! I'm not done with you yet! Get your ass back here and fight like a man! Wussy..." Naruto taunted the enormous Hollow.

Although the Gillian-Class Menos were many in mind, all of the minds had the same fault – pride. When this bug, this lowly simpleton Hollow, questioned it's will to fight, that pride kicked in in the form of several hundred Hollow's prides combined. Slowly, it turned around, clearly intending to finish the fight.

The giant Hollow started charging up it's Reiatsu into a lethal beam, one so deadly that the Shinigami had dubbed it the "Death Blast." This little bug had warranted enough of the Menos' pride to be worthy of dying from a Cero. Naruto felt the massive amount of Reiatsu being gathered and cursed. Naruto's response to the ridiculous amount of Reiatsu, unlike any sane Hollow, was to run up the Menos' leg, yet again, lashing out at various places on the Menos' body with his Kyuubi Arms. Once he reached the spikes jutting from the Menos' neck, he felt the charging stop.

The giant Hollow turned it's head, directly facing Naruto now, a ball of glowing red energy poised in his mouth, and smirked. For one tiny instant, it smirked, then the Cero shot. Naruto brought all of the Kyuubi Arms in front of him, acting like a shield against the Death Blast. After 10 seconds of the Cero pounding against Naruto's shield, it finally let up. Behind the arms, Naruto looked worse for wear, but still had some spunk in him.

He charged the Menos' head, his Kyuubi Arms trailing behind him. Once he reached the giant Hollow's head, he sent the arms forward, acting like swords, and cut straight through the Menos' mask. For one brief moment, Naruto thought, _"What's gonna happen when the Menos falls over?" _Then he found out.

"You know what? Fuck this! This is the third god damn time that this has happened, I'll be damned if it hurts me. I'm gonna use this fucking Menos' body as a cushion for the landing. If that doesn't work, I'm probably dead." Naruto yelled at himself. He scrambled to reach the side that wasn't going to hit the ground when the Menos reached the bottom of it's descent. He found a place that he could easily hold onto with his claws, and did so for his life (death?)

When the Menos finally crashed into the ground, it jolted Naruto forward, right into the face of some newborn Hollow. You know how Naruto could tell it was a newborn Hollow? Cause it had nearly no Reiatsu. Naruto just slashed the Hollow's mask open, and ate it alive.

"You know what? This Menos is going to take for-fucking-ever to eat. Meh, I guess I could still benefit from the power gain. So, Naruto got to munching on the Menos' body. After several hours of constantly eating away at the huge Hollow, Naruto was done with it, and felt that his Reiatsu supplies had nearly tripled.

"_Holy shit! That Menos must have been holding back on me. It must have underestimated me." _Naruto realized.

**"**_**Yes we did..."** _Naruto heard, before his control of his body was taken from him. He saw through his own eyes his body starting to change.

* * *

Naruto started to realize that the only way he would survive, for the time being at least, was to conform to the other Hollow's wishes. But, he would get one wish of his own granted. He was situated at the hole where the esophagus emptied out to let the Hollow's feed. This let him get more Reiatsu than the other Hollows every time they ate another Hollow. It also let him slightly leech some of the Reiatsu every time the new Menos used a Cero. Of course, there were others that had the same benefits as him, but he had beaten them, so he should be able to beat them again when the time came.

After several months of being in this constitution, several minds controlling one body, Naruto grew bored. He reached out with his senses inside of this body, and realized that he was leagues ahead of the second strongest individual Hollow in this body, in terms of power. He already knew that he had the strongest will ever known, so he started planning his coup d'etat.

He gathered from the past failed attempts in this body that he must strike quickly, after a battle with another Menos, being completely rejuvenated. After they killed some other Menos that was unimportant, he ate as many of the souls coming in as he could, as he would need all the strength he could get. As soon as the last of those Hollow's souls came filtering down through that tube, he struck.

The first thing Naruto did in his coup was to start eating as many of the other Hollows close to him before they could figure out what was happening. As soon as they started fighting back, he sent out a blast of Reiatsu, shocking several of the Hollows closest to him just long enough for him to devour them. When he was finished eating their souls, he felt that his stores of Reiatsu had actually increased very slightly, more than likely from eating more Reiatsu than he expended from stunning the others.

Naruto smirked as he kept this routine up; shock, eat, regain strength from eating, shock, eat, regain strength from eating, etc. Finally, after having eaten at least 500 or more other Hollows, they started decreasing in numbers visibly.

"_Haha! I've made it farther than any other Hollow that has tried this. I can see that there are less than a hundred of those bastards left. That's all. Less than a hundred until I have control of my body back." _Naruto thought, almost joyously.

Naruto decided to quit the whole "shock em senseless" bullshit he had been using. He knew he had already eaten the 50 strongest other Hollows, these that were left would give him no trouble. He simply started dashing around, slicing their masks open, killing them instantly, before they could even register what the hell just happened. Finally, there was just Naruto and ten other Hollows left.

"So, are you mother fuckers gonna just give up, or are you going to fight it to the death?" Naruto yelled in their direction, already knowing the answer. All ten of them bum-rushed him at once, causing him to smirk. As they were right up upon him, he simply hopped over them, making them run into each other. When Naruto came down, he brought out his Kyuubi Arms, wanting to end this with style.

The Kyuubi Arms struck out, killing the nine Hollows that he couldn't see. The one Hollow that was in front of Naruto finally realized that he was fucked, so he started cowering in fear. Naruto, deciding to land a_coup de grâce_, simply destroyed the Hollow's head using all Nine of the Kyuubi Arms.

Realizing his work was almost finished, Naruto went around, scarfing down the remains of those last hundred or so Hollows that he killed.

Again, Naruto felt himself changing, becoming more compact, lithe again, strong. A single, free independent mind in one body. He was back to the form of a Kitsune, but new he was no simple Hollow now. No, he was an Adjuchas.

* * *

There's another chapter for all of you out there reading my story. I hope it was enjoyable, and please inform me of any major fuck-ups I had.  
2137 words of actual Story Content.  
-Namikaze Minato


	4. Shout out, I'm still alive, HELP!

Alrighty, guys! Yeah, it's true, I'm still alive! I'm still writing. Kinda. I know you've been waiting for a long ass time for this, but this isn't really an update. Lo siento, sumimasen, Es tut meir lied. Sorry.

I'm letting you know that I won't be updating for even longer because... I don't have a computer. If you feel like donating some money to me, so I can get a really cheap-ass computer, just for writing FF, email me. shikuto (dot) ai (at) gmail (dot) com

It would be great if a bunch of you guys donated, so I could get a relatively nice computer, but anything is better than nothing. Can't use the library, and I'm not at my brochacho's houses enough to use their computers... Lost my flash drive, so I can't use school computers.

Donate? That would be great, and I'd appreciate you guys forever. For reals, forever.

In fact, I'd write up an entire shout out to all of you guys who donate in either an author's note, or I'd write a story that's self-insert-esque, but features everyone who donates. It'll be like the Ultimate Showdown. Except more Ultimate.

Oh, and to the person who commented on "Power is Relative," and was too afraid to actually log in to their account before reviewing, but telling me that they're a "Helpfull person" _[sic] _saying that asking for money is possibly "ILLEAGAL" _[sic]_ They are incorrect, and misguided. I am requesting that money be DONATED for a cause that the people want to support, of their own free will. I'm not making money off the stories which use characters that I do not own. I am asking for DONATIONS from people who want to help me get a computer so that they can read with much smaller breaks. I am not requiring money from them for me to write. There's the difference. It will simply take longer for me to get chapters out if I do not have a computer of my own at home. I will have to find someone who will be willing to let me use their computer for long stretches of time and quite often. It's not illegal. Not that the person could spell, anyway.  
And the reason for which I know that it's not illegal is because I asked my aunt, whom is a judge in my current residential state of Texas, as well as my other aunt, who is a police officer in the city of Las Vegas.

Muchas gracias ustedes estan leyendo! Thank you for reading! Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!

P.S. I'm taking Japanese in school, so my Japanese grammar will be better! Ii desuyo.


	5. Chapter 3

**The Arrancar King**

_A Naruto-BLEACH crossover fix by Minato Namikaze_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Naruto is created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto, whilst Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo. Honestly, lawyers, If I owned either of these great manga, why the hell would I be writing fanficitons? That being said, If I see any lawyers knocking at my door, I'm going to tell you that you have 10 seconds to get off my property before I shoot you (I live in Texas so, I can do that, so suck it!)**_

"Naruto is really short!" - This is normal speech.

"_Did that bastard just call me short?" _- Italicized text is thoughts.

"**Bakudō 1 – Sai!" **- Bold text is Kidō/Jutsu.

**A/N:** Please forgive me 1000 times for the extreme amount of time since my most recent actual update. It's been almost a year without access to a computer. I just got a computer for Christmas, though!

Also, please forgive me for any discrepancies with the past story line, or grammatical/vocabulary screw ups. It's been a year since I've looked at any of my stories. (Edit) Just realized that the title at the top of my introduction has said "Arrancan King" for this entire time. o.o

And just one more thing, I'll probably use Spanish fairly often for Hollow/Arrancar related terms.

**On to the story, ne?**

**

* * *

**Naruto stretched his lithe limbs out, soaking in the thought of all the power which he now had, giddy with strength. His body was slim and streamlined, yet extremely muscular and built up. The hole in his chest was still there, and he suspected it would never disappear. He shrugged, reacquainting himself with the feeling of being in control of his own body, with being quadrupedal, rather than on two feet.

He opened his maw to yawn, mentally worn out from the fight with the other Hollows in the Menos' body, and was only mildly surprised to see a **cero** fire from his gaping gullet. He cut off the reiatsu flow to his face, ending the death ray as quickly as he unwittingly started it. Glancing in the general direction he fired the **cero** in, he noticed a hole in a rising cliff, presumably from him firin' his lazor. Chuckling, he simply lay down to sleep, not fearful of being attacked during his nap. Unbeknown to him, a figure with pushed back light brown hair observed him from the top of the cliff, and after seeing the kitsune shaped Hollow lay down to nap in the middle of the most inhospitable place Kami had created, he chuckled.  
"This one should do... When the time comes."

Naruto woke up several hours later, whipping his tails around him, finally rested and used to being his own entity again. He quickly surveyed his surroundings, checking to see if any other Adjuchas or possible Vasto Lorde level Menos Grande were in the vicinity. After expanding his senses several hundred meters, he resigned himself to the fact that other Hollows were avoiding him. He grinned malevolently, and decided that it was time to go hunting. Walking slowly, with an absolute purpose, he crossed into a shadow made by a spindly stone tree, and felt a power reach out to him. Slimy tendrils seemed to wrap around his torso, and he tried to fight it at first, but then he noticed that it was the shadow that was ensnaring him as if a cocoon, and he let himself be enveloped. As the last of his body was covered, he fell into an abyss, not falling at all. He looked up, and could see the entirety of Hueco Mundo, some places darker and blurrier than the rest.

Walking around on his floor of nothingness, he set his eyes on a group of Hollows, very likely Menos Grande, sitting around inside a cave, illuminated by a gargantuan fire; this was a location which was harder to see through to. He paused, and realized that he had no clue how to exit his current realm and be returned back to the plane of the... Dead. Pondering, he figured that this was a plane of his own creation, and thus he should be able to control the physics of his current location, create everything from nothing. He smirked, and envisioned a staircase which spiraled from his location all the way to the exact midpoint of the group of Hollows, charging his reiatsu for an attack to be released as soon as he exited, hopefully defeating most of the posse immediately. After climbing to the top of the staircase, he noticed that it was a solidified ceiling, so he fired a **cero** at it. Nothing happened. The Hollows on the other side noticed nothing, nothing happened to the barrier between him and his next meal. He pondered this for a moment, before a light bulb seemed to go off in his head.

He created a catwalk suspended by nothing to an area which was crystal clear and vivid. He moved across the catwalk to the point that he could visualize clearly, and jumped through the ceiling of his world and back into Hueco Mundo. He glanced downward, and could see his creations through the shadow he was standing on. Realization dawned upon him: He could travel through a shadow world controlled by him, connected by all the shadows of Hueco Mundo. He grinned psychotically, thinking about the implications of his ability, how utterly screwed any of his enemies were. He could disappear into a shadow while in a fight, then pop out of his enemy's shadow, shredding them without giving them any warning.

Naruto followed the direction of the catwalk that he made, and found the cave of Hollows. He stormed in, tossing around **ceros** like brimstone in Hell. He nailed two of the Hollows in their masks right off the bat, blowing the arm off a third, and taking out both legs of the last two.

"What the hell?" Yelled the Hollow that only had its arm blown off. Naruto skidded across the ground, charging up his reiatsu as he went. When he came to a complete stop, he let loose the reiatsu, knocking all of the other Hollows against the walls of the cave, and dashed over to the two missing their legs, destroying their masks with his claws. He smirked and cast a lazy eye on the Hollow that yelled a few moments earlier.

"Today is the unluckiest day of your death. I happen to be starving, and you look mighty tasty," Naruto taunted his opponent. Then he blinked as his opponent disappeared from his sight. He felt the other Hollow's remaining fist slam into his side, breaking two of his ribs.

Naruto swore and instantly became much more serious about this battle, sending reiatsu to his ribs to heal them. He extended his senses to try and find his opponent, before realizing that he was fleeing.

"Cheeky little bastard, getting in a cheap shot on me and trying to make a run for it... I'll show him." Naruto blew up the fire, making it go out, drowning the cave in instant darkness. He grinned teethily, before sinking back into his shadow world. He shot off in the same direction as the coward, and followed him until he stopped running. The other Hollow laid down, tired from running too far from that terrifying kitsune. He had just witnessed his companions be ripped to shreds with no resistance, he didn't want to be anywhere near that menace.

That was the last thing that he thought before Naruto appeared from the shadows behind him and said, "You damnable coward, running from a fight." His eyes widened, before he was slashed into ribbons.

* * *

And, cut. This fic seems like it's not really going anywhere at this point. Tell me what you guys think. Anyway, I'm also working on writing an original novel, plus school, plus writing music equals my time being extremely split up.


	6. Chapter 4 Whoop

**The Arrancar King**

_A Naruto-BLEACH crossover fix by Minato Namikaze_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Naruto is created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto, whilst Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo. Honestly, lawyers, If I owned either of these great manga, why the hell would I be writing fanficitons? That being said, If I see any lawyers knocking at my door, I'm going to tell you that you have 10 seconds to get off my property before I shoot you (I live in Texas so, I can do that, so suck it!)**_

"Naruto is really short!" - This is normal speech.

"_Did that bastard just call me short?" _- Italicized text is thoughts.

"**Bakudō 1 – Sai!" **- Bold text is Kidō/Jutsu.

* * *

So yeah, I'm working on juggling: wooing the woman of my dreams, school, extracurricular activities, music production, and my new job, as well as writing fanfictions. Two or three of them. Obviously, I don't have that much time for this humble piece of literature. I would like to think that having 33000 hits on this story would mean something, but it really doesn't. Not when another story that I'm writing, which I believe is much, MUCH better, only has 3,400 hits. The story I'm referring to, of course, is Demon's Destruction. Check it out if you have time. Also, when you're reviewing, here's some general guidelines.  
1) Log in or make an account when you review. It makes me happy. That way, I know that you have the ability to come back and see my story again and get notified whenever I update it. Thanks!  
2) Don't flame, but at the same time, don't go, "zomg holy shit th1z story iz good!111!111one lulz" Constructive criticism is the best thing for an author. I'm writing this story for you guys, tell me how to make it better.  
3) I spent time and effort making sure that I have proper grammar and spelling in my story, and I don't have a beta reader. My chapters are at least 1000 words each, almost all the time more. Please take a little bit of time and use proper grammar and spelling if you review. I understand if English is not your first language, just say something. If English IS your first language, and you are still using terrible grammar and spelling, then I hope I never meet you in real life; I would likely murder you.

On another note, I may start changing Naruto's speech style for 2 reasons.

1) I've been reading an (auto)biographical book about the creators of the video game Doom, titled "Masters of Doom: How Two Guys Created an Empire and Transformed Pop Culture " and so I will likely use John Romero's speech patterns slightly.  
2) I feel like it.

So, let's start up the story!

* * *

Naruto dug his muzzle into the remains of the deceased Hollow, not feeling even the slightest bit refilled. It was a shame, he thought, since he had traced the bastard down halfway across Hueco Mundo. Blinking, Naruto looked around, not sensing ANY reiatsu in his vicinity. All of a sudden, as if a fire hydrant had its top knocked off, Naruto was almost crushed down to the ground from the immensity of reiatsu surrounding him. It felt to him almost like his entire body was being crushed by a giant hand, only there was nothing physically touching him.

Naruto managed to choke out, "What the fuck is that?" He saw a faint silhouette ambling toward him; the pressure increasing with each step the humanoid took. Ignoring the gargantuan presence, Naruto quickly thought of a way to possibly make a bargain with this being, perhaps run away. He knew as soon as he felt the reiatsu that he would have absolutely no way of fighting; that _thing_ had at least 100 times the power he did. It didn't even seem like it was stressed at all, from the ease of it's gait. Escape, he soon realized, would be nearly impossible, unless he could manage to crawl into a shadow to use his new found ability.

The creature, another hollow, walked up to Naruto and lazily glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. "My first impression of you is... You have potential. Incredible potential, left untapped. You have walked this desert a much shorter time than I, yet you are already so strong, for someone your age. I can feel _something_ deep, deep inside of you. Almost... A second source of energy, perhaps? Would you like to join me, young one?"

The ancient, wizened hollow stretched a hand out to Naruto, before chuckling at his own idiocy as he noticed the latter's lack of hands. Naruto attempted to stand up, but fell back to the ground, weakened from the pressure on him. The other hollow tilted his head sideways, before realization dawned upon him. He smiled and suppressed his reiatsu, instantly relieving Naruto. Sighing, the kitsune hollow brought himself to stand, and nodded at the other, silently agreeing to partner up.

_"Perhaps this guy can help me become the best. Surely, my shadow will eventually fall over him and crush him in the same manner that his has me," _Naruto thought to himself, unaware of his new companion's similar thoughts. The older hollow knew without a doubt that the adjuchas would eventually surpass him, and accepted it as fact. It would happen whether or not he trained the kitsune or not, he knew.

The human shaped hollow motioned for Naruto to follow him, before setting off in the direction of the moon. Naruto treaded along behind him, thrilled that he wasn't dead, and ecstatic that he was going to be trained by this overwhelmingly powerful being. The other hollow suddenly turned around and said to Naruto, "My name is Shinanai. And yours?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, and decided to lie, "The name's Mendou. That's a rather interesting name you have, Undying."

Shinanai chuckled and nodded, saying, "And you do as well, Difficulty. I suppose we've taken a mutual agreement to use pseudonyms?"

Naruto twitched slightly, awaiting an attack for the lie, before hesitantly nodding. Then he realized that Shinanai had admitted lying to him as well, and burst out laughing. Shinanai simply looked at him oddly, before returning to his gait towards the moon. They ambled for several hours, before coming across a group of gillian class menos grande. Shinanai, without even averting his gaze from the gillians, told Naruto to kill them.

Naruto began charging up for a cero, before Shinanai stopped him, telling him to defeat them in close combat. Sighing, Naruto slipped into Shinanai's shadow and reappeared behind one of the menos, shocking Shinanai slightly. With a huge, psychotic grin on his face, Naruto lunged up the menos' back and circled around it's body, ending up right in it's face, and said, "Eat shit, sucker." Naruto reached out, dragging wicked claws along the menos' mask, rending and tearing it, causing the hollow to deresolution. The other gillians reacted quickly, turning to face Naruto, already charging up a cero each. One reached out to grab Naruto, only for the kitsune hollow to disappear from his grip. Confused, the menos tilted its head slightly, before Naruto slashed it from top to bottom, removing it from existance.

Naruto methodically butchered all but one of the menos, which he finally killed by rocketing himself through its mask like a torpedo as it tried to fire a cero at him. Naruto came out the other side slightly singed from the reiatsu, but was otherwise unharmed. Shinanai sat at the edge of the newfound craterfield and clapped, chuckling.

"That was quite a show you put on for me there, Mendou, I enjoyed that greatly. Now, let's go," Shinanai called out, almost haughtily. Naruto obeyed, and set out after Shinanai once again, still towards the moon.

_"Ah, that's a great name for him. El Gran Terror, The Great Terror. Haha, his ability to slip through shadows sent a chill of fear down even my spine; other hollows will be massacred, it will be truly macabre and magnificent," _Shinanai thought, giving Naruto yet another pseudonym, one that Naruto would eventually go by exclusively.

* * *

Please forgive the great amount of time since the last update? I've been grounded for most of the time, and when I wasn't, I was playing minecraft. On another note, you guys are going to get the most epic thing that I can possibly ever make: An album of epic electronic music that will follow a theme of this fic vaguely... Hard to describe, but it's gonna be the most epic thing ever. And yes, I know that I have used the word 'epic' more times than it should be in just this author's note, but it will be epically epic. Oh, and I'm still grounded... But once I get ungrounded, I'm gonna be updating this story and Demon's Destruction more often.

Anywho, Namikaze out!


	7. Hey Guys

Hey everybody.

I'm dropping all of my stories.

Again.

Yeah, I know it's probably starting to piss you all off by now.  
But, I think that I've evolved as an author. Matured, to say. And I don't like the concepts I've got going for these stories. Except maybe Arrancar King, but I went about it badly. Didn't plan at all.

And also, I'm writing two novels right now, fiction. I'll be sure to update these stories once I've completed them and sent them to be published. I'll have their names, make sure to check them out then.

Again, sorry for just dropping stories like this again.

Have a good life, everybody!


	8. Announcement!

_**And now for the announcement of the century!**_

**But really only for this year.**

After months of not writing any Fanfiction, I've decided to return. And also, I've been rewatching all the anime from my childhood (Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, Neon Genesis Evangelion, etcetera.) Now, to appease all you guys who got pissed at me for leaving to work on my novels (which I lost when I had to reformat my hard drive D:) I'm going to work on Fanfics again. And they're going to be better than ever. And stuff. And I think I'm going to branch away from the constant fighting and death and junk that I seemed to stay with when I wrote before. And I'm going to get into NGE and RuroKen and YuYu fics. More than just Naruto and BLEACH. :)

Be forewarned, however: I have restricted internet access, so updates will probably be far in between, unless I can use my school's internet to get here, and also, I may end up stopping production on a story because I get bored with it or I feel like the earlier chapters become a disgrace to my evolving writing abilities.  
Or I'll just go and rewrite the early chapters. Or something.

Oh, and I'll drop a story if I feel like I introduce way too many plotholes for it to be cohesive.

So, have fun!


End file.
